Kyon in Canada
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: What happens when an near-fatal accident causes Kyon's Dad to force Kyon to study in Canada? Will Haruhi confess to Kyon? Rating changed from K to T. Summary edited a bit.
1. Sayonara

_Hey, It's Durante Alighieri with the edited version of my first fanfic for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya._

_I am following the English Dub Version in which they use the names in Western order (example: Kei Kusanagi) and my first, first-person narrative story._

_Okay, enough talk... here's the story!_

* * *

Kyon in Canada

Chapter One "Sayonara"

Part One "Confession"

Time travelers, aliens, and espers, the only thing Haruhi would've ever thought of if they existed; my weekends were taken over by SOS scoutings for any of those three, which are already in the SOS brigade right now.

But something changed everything.

Soon after the accident that killed my mother, little sister and left me hospitalized; my dad sent me to Canada; he told me that he will never allow anything to happen to me, so it took me 3 weeks to learn English. When I told this to the brigade, Haruhi, frustrated, left the room. After I learned the language, it was time for me to go, as I approached the doors of the airport. All the SOS brigade members: my dad, Tanaguchi and Kunikida excluding Haruhi.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Kyon." Koizumi shook my hand. I just saw Miss Asahina crying and Yuki Nagato with a book her lap.

"So have you seen Haruhi anywhere?" I asked Koizumi.

He just shook his head then frowned.

"Good luck hunting girls there in Canada, Kyon." Tanaguchi placed a hand on my shoulder

**Whack!!** I slapped him hard in the head

"Ouch..." he whined, "That hurt, Kyon."

"Hey Kyon." my dad placed a hand on my shoulder, "I've asked your distant cousin Ryu in Canada if you could stay in his place and he'll take care of your education in there." my dad gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Dad." a tear fell down in my cheek as I walked toward the doors.

"Good luck in Canada, Kyon" Kunikida waved at me.

I looked around to see if Haruhi was hiding on one of the support columns, but I couldn't see her anywhere, _"I guess Haruhi is still mad at me."_ I told to myself, then a final warning to my flight ringed at the P.A. system, so I boarded the plane and took my seat next to the window then peered at the window, I saw Haruhi on the other side of the fence. I just sighed, as the plane taxis on the runway, leaned on the seat and shut my eyes. The plane then took off, I suddenly opened my eyes and I realized that Miss Ryoko Asakura is in Canada!!

Hours later, I arrived at Toronto Pearson International Airport. From the moment the plane touched down, there was snow down the sides of the runway. I mean that is the first time I've seen that amount of snow. After grabbing my luggage from the carousel, I saw my distant cousin Ryu at the waiting area,

"Hey! Kyon." he spoke to me in English.

"Hello, Ryu." I replied.

"I'm sorry to what happened to aunt and your sibling, Kyon." he spoke to me in Japanese.

"Yeah, me too."

My cousin, Ryu grabbed my luggage and walked to his car. I still can't believe that my cousin Ryu owned an Aston Martin DB9, I mean really, in Japan, an import is expensive, but a car like that here in Canada, it's like 200,000 Canadian dollars.

"Nice car, eh?" Ryu tapped the roof of the car.

"Yeah." I looked inside the car and I saw full leather seats, '_whoa, he's rich.' _"What is your job here anyway?"

Ryu laughed after hearing the question, "I'm a paleoclimatologist."

"Paleoclimatologist? Hmm... I think it is something that related to climate."

"Hey, are you coming in or you'll freeze to death out there." Ryu rolled the window in front of me, got in the car.

"Hey, is my bag in the trunk?" I asked Ryu then closed the car door beside me.

"Of course I did." he steered the car then moved out. "Why do you think I would leave your bag outside?"

As the car drove along the highway, I saw many western style buildings: the CN tower, the Rogers Centre, and lots of other buildings. We then passed the city centre and approached Scarborough.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at Ryu's house. It's a two floor detached and the interior is full of maps. I saw a computer; simulating all the weather patterns in Canada. I looked at the simulation. "Weather in Canada sure is rough." I told Ryu.

"Really?" Ryu placed my luggage on the landing and took a look. "Ah, that is during winter season"

"Damn, I forgot to get my winter jacket." I placed my hands on my head but I misunderstood what he said.

"Don't worry, it's already fall." Ryu looked at him "Your room is the last door upstairs and I prepared your uniform for next year."

"Thanks, Ryu." I grabbed my luggage and went upstairs. "Why next year?"

"Sorry, I can't get you in at any school here, they're full now." Ryu cleared up the maps scattered on the floor "Hey, one rule, no shoes on the carpet." he pointed at my shoes on the carpet.

I looked down and I saw my shoes on his carpeted floor.

"Oops, ha ha." I took off my shoes and went upstairs. My room is the biggest room in the house, since Ryu didn't like big rooms. There was a flat screen TV, a computer, a study table, and a bed of course. I placed my bag on the floor and turned on the computer. I logged in my email account and I saw one email, it came from Haruhi, it read:

_March 17, 2006_

_Dear Kyon,_

_So how's Canada so far, I hope it is great out there. I'm sorry if I didn't show up at the airport.._

_I've wanting to tell you this... I like you, Kyon. From the first time you talked to me, you resemble a person I met in the 3 years ago, but I ignore you sometimes, but inside me, my heart is inundated with questions if you like me. But when you told us that you will leave Japan, I was frustrated and I thought you didn't like me, but I can't really confess to you in front of them. I hope you could reply to this email, okay? I have to go now._

_Haruhi._

Now that email left me staring at the screen for some time.

"So, who is Haruhi?"

"Ryu!" I minimized the internet explorer "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Is Haruhi your... I don't know." Ryu smiled at me "Your new girlfriend?"

Just like what I did to Tanaguchi, I whacked him hard in the head.

"Sheesh, I am kidding, man." he rubbed his head.

"Hey!" I told Ryu, "Can you respect my privacy?!"

"Alright, Alright." he left the room.

After logging out and turning off the computer, I went to the bed and fell asleep.

The next day I woke up and looked at the clock; it was 3'o clock in the morning "Uhh... jet-lag." I told to myself then I passed out. Two minutes later, I woke up and logged in on my email before I replied to Haruhi. I saw a new email, and you guessed it, it came from Haruhi but this time, Haruhi-in-SOS-Brigade-mode and it read:

_March 18 2006_

_To Kyon:_

_As the only member of the SOS Brigade in Canada, you are now automatically a club president and Commander of the SOS Brigade North America Division. Being a president has responsibilities which are:_

_Maintaining constant contact with the SOS Brigade Headquarters here in Japan._

_Has at least 5 members._

_And has the approval of the School Student Body or the High school principal._

_And forget about my previous email to you okay?_

_Haruhi, SOS brigade president_

"Damn!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs. "Why does Haruhi need to ruin my life like this?!"

Then Ryu opened the door "Hey... Kyon, what the..." then he collapsed on the carpeted floor, snoring.

I sighed "Whatever... if that's what you want, then fine."

Part Two "Flashback"

One month later, it is summer, finally, after Ryu forbids me from getting outside "You are not allowed to go outside, Kyon." that's what only he "You can only go out when it is 3'o clock, okay?" he dropped me off to a place called Scarborough Town Centre gave me an allowance of 1000 dollars!! I can't believe it, really I mean in Japan my average allowance is like 4230 yen.

"Kyon," Ryu talked through the window "Take the bus route 133 and drop off at Crow Trail if you are going home, okay?"

"Okay, Ryu." I told him.

Ryu drove off and left me alone, so I just sighed and went inside the building.

During my time in Scarborough Town Centre, I bought a new I-Pod touch and did you know, in the food court while I was ordering food, I bumped into a girl dropping my bag.

"I am so sorry." I told her while I knelled down picking up my bag I looked at her and I thought "_I'm dead"_.

"Ms. Asakura?" I asked her

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were an old friend of mine" Damn, I forgot that Ms. Asakura's departure to Canada was a cover up, thank you, Ms. Nagato.

After I ordered my lunch and sat down the table, I began to remember the email that Haruhi sent me

Yesterday, "_Does Haruhi really like me?"_

I shook my head and started to eat. While I was eating, I remembered the accident that happened two months ago.

This is where the part of the story where the author takes over...

_**FLASHBACK:**_

November 2005

Kyon, her sister, and his mother were en route to North High.

"Mom, you don't need to come with me." Kyon looked at his mother.

"My, my, Kyon." his mother told him "Your grades were a bit low these days, is it because of the SOS brigade leader?"

"Kyon-kun had a girlfriend, Kyon-kun had a girlfriend." Kyon's sister teased him

"Keep quiet." Kyon patted her head "Mom, you don't have to..." before he could complete his sentence, an out of control truck smacks into the wall, the load fall on top of the three.

_**Three months later... February 2006 **_

"Kyon, you're awake." his dad's tears went in a constant stream.

"Dad..." Kyon rubbed his head with his right hand "How long was I asleep?"

"Three months." his dad stopped crying "You were in a coma."

"What!!" Kyon looked at the calendar. "February 2006."

"And I am sending you to Canada."

"Canada?!" Kyon's eyes were as large as saucers "What happened to Mom and Imouto-chan?!"

"I'm sorry, Kyon." his dad lowered his head "They're dead."

"No..." he placed one hand on his mouth then tears dropped onto the bed sheets.

_**One week later...**_

Kyon opens the door of the clubroom.

"Hi, Kyon." Koizumi waved hello.

"Kyon!!" Mikuru hugged him.

"I got something to tell you all."

The door slammed open.

"Kyon?" Haruhi looked at his back.

_"Just in time."_ Kyon thought to himself.

_**Few Minutes Later...**_

"I am so sorry, Kyon." Koizumi placed a hand on Kyon's shoulder.

"And also there is one more thing." Kyon stood up and got close to the window "I am going to Canada."

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU, KYON!!" Haruhi stood up, opened the door and left. Before she left the clubroom, Kyon saw tears in her eyes.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS:**_

When that part of the Flashback came in to my head, I suddenly stopped eating and I looked up the window at the ceiling. After a few minutes of staring in space, I resumed eating. Few hours later, I went home and tried out the I-pod touch but I discovered that it had no songs so I went to the internet and downloaded some songs. After two hours of downloading, Ryu called me for dinner

"Hey Kyon, dinnertime!!" he called from the first floor.

"Right, I'm coming." I replied. I went down and there was ham and other food on the table. "So, what's the occasion, Ryu?" I asked him.

"Well you see my fiancée is going to arrive here, so I prepared some meal."

"Wait, you're getting married, Ryu?"

"This fall." Ryu looked at me "You better change to more formal attire."

"Right." I went upstairs.

After changing, I went downstairs grabbed a manga then the doorbell rang.

Even before I stood up, Ryu dashed towards me and there was a pile up, my eyes are spiraling and Ryu was the first to get his bearings back, as I staggered to the sofa.

Part Three "An e-mail From Haruhi."

"This is Kyon, my cousin." Ryu introduced me to her fiancée "Kyon, this is Nicole my fiancée."

"Why are Kyon's eyes were spiraling?" Nicole asked my cousin.

"A little accident before I opened the door, ha ha ha." Ryu laughed.

It took me another ten seconds before getting my balance back. As I approached the dining table, I saw Ryu's fiancée on the table. "Hello, Kyon." Nicole smiled at me

"Hello to you too, Nicole." I replied.

I sat down on the other side while Ryu and Nicole were both sitting at the other side.

"So, Kyon" Nicole asked me "How's life?"

"Great so far." I replied

After eating, I went upstairs, leaving Ryu and Nicole alone in the living room.

After taking a bath I headed to my bedroom and I approached the computer. I turned on the computer and logged on to my email account. About the first email that Haruhi sent me one month ago.

I took another look at it and I tried to reply to it, but how?

After a minute, an e-mail popped in my account, and it came from Haruhi... again. But this time she is not on her SOS-Brigade-Mode, it read:

_June 7, 2008_

_Hey Kyon!!_

_So how is Canada so far? I hope it is great there so far. And I got good news, I got special permission from the Canadian Embassy here in Japan and guess what, they gave the SOS brigade a one-week visit! Tell us your address and we are going to your house._

_Haruhi._

"Oh, no, no, no." I rubbed my temples. "No way." I thought for a while and I had no other choice, so I gave the address, besides... I miss them. Then I saw Haruhi, still online, open for chat:

If you ever see the username "J-smith1701" well that's me, okay, this is my chat between Haruhi and me:

* * *

J-smith1701: Are you Haruhi Suzumiya?

H-Suzu95: Are you Kyon?

J-smith1701: So, what type of persuasion did you do to the ambassador? Did you make some scandal that forced the ambassador? Or is it the old stunt that you did on the computer club president? Maybe a death threat?

H-Suzu95: Shut up Kyon, what is your address? And why the hell would I make a death threat to the ambassador anyway?!

J-smith1701: Okay, why would I?

H-Suzu95: To see how you are doing there.

J-smith1701: ... :)

H-Suzu95: ...darn...

J-smith1701: Okay, 1801 Lord Blakeney Road, Scarborough, Ontario, Canada, M1T SA8

Yuki.N: Recording complete.

H-Suzu95: Gotcha!!

J-smith1701 has logged out.

* * *

I immediately logged out my account, turned off the computer, and lied down on the bed. "Damn, she is annoying!"

**End of chapter one**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Hello people, Durante Alighieri with the first fanfic for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and my third fanfiction story, "Kyon in Canada". I made some changes in here so..._

_I changed the address because my brother is so annoying because it is close to my house._

_Me and reimihara21 changed some grammatical errors in the story._

_I took anon of 4chan's advise on placing a flashback on what happened to Kyon's Mother and his sister. Thank you, _

_anon of 4chan for giving me that great idea!_

_All characters of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya are properties of Nagaru Tanigawa._

_Kei Kusanagi is from "Please Teacher!"  
_

_Ryu and Nicole are my original characters._

_Here is a one-paragraph preview of the second chapter._

_(Damn, my younger sister is such a pain.)_

Chapter Two "A week before school"

Part One "Hello again, Haruhi"

Two days later, at the Toronto Pearson International Airport, I was at the flight listings when I saw this flight "Air Canada flight 2690 from Narita, Japan just arrived." I told to myself then someone grabbed my collar, pulling me down, "Hiya, Kyon." Haruhi smiled at me

"Kyon!!" Ms. Asahina ran and hugged me, man I really missed her voice.

"Hi, Kyon." Itsuki smiled at me.

And there is Yuki Nagato, in her usual silent mode.

Okay!! Enough preview so... (Is the paragraph short?):

Thanks for editing this story for me; reimihara21!!


	2. Name for Kyon Not a chapter

Author's note: Not A CHAPTER!!

I am looking for a name for Kyon, that I will use in Chapter Three. It must be:

-Must be Majestic for Kyon.

-Must be in Japanese (of course)

-Includes both the given name and last name (must be in **WESTERN ORDER**)

Please send any suggestions through my Private Messaging or the Reviews. Any good suggestions, I might dedicate the chapter to you.

Chapter Two will be coming up next week.

Thank you!!

Durante Alighieri


	3. A Week Before School

Hey, reader, Durante Alighieri with the second chapter of my Fanfic "Kyon in Canada",

As usual, I am using the English Dub Version where they use names in western order.

Okay, enough talkin' here's the story!!

* * *

**Chapter Two "A week before school"**

**Part One: "Hello again, Haruhi"**

Two days later at the Toronto Pearson International Airport, I was at the flight listing board when I saw this flight: "Air Canada flight 2690 from Tokyo, Japan just arrived." I told to myself. Then someone grabbed my collar, and pulled me down. "Hiya, Kyon!" Haruhi smiled at me, then Mikuru came out, her eyes turned watery.

"Kyon!!" Mikuru ran and hugged me, then started to cry, man... I really missed her voice.

"Hi, Kyon." Itsuki smiled at me.

And there is Yuki Nagato, in her usual silent mode "Hi, Kyon." she spoke in a silent tone.

"So Kyon, she's your girlfriend, eh?" Ryu pointed at Haruhi.

I quickly stood up and replied, "No. And that is none of your business."

"Who's he, Kyon." Haruhi asked me.

"Everyone, meet Ryu, my cousin." I introduced them to my cousin.

"It is nice to meet you!" they replied in English except Yuki, she just bowed... I didn't know that they could speak in English.

"Same to you guys." Ryu grabbed my shoulder and distanced away from the brigade "So, is the girl with the hair band is Haruhi, huh?"

**Whack!!** I whacked him hard, way harder than I did to Tanaguchi, damn... that hurt my hand, then I heard someone giggling on the group, it was Mikuru.

"Stop teasing me, Ryu."

"Alright, alright." he walked with me back to my friends "And you know, Kyon, I deserved that whack in the head." then he looked at the group "Come on, let's take you guys home." Ryu rubbed his head.

While we are heading towards the parking lot, Mikuru was talking to me until Haruhi grabbed my shoulder. "So, have you seen Ryoko Asakura anywhere?" that question sent shock waves down my spine.

"Hmm..." I looked towards Yuki and Haruhi just blinked. I think she meant, "I can't give you any suggestions, make one yourself."

"I just received an email from her and she is in Montreal." I answered.

"I see." she let go of my shoulder. "How far is Montreal anyway?" Another wave of shock drilled down my spine.

"Now that is where you need a map." I replied to Haruhi. "And Montreal is a French-speaking city and it is at an another province."

"Really?" Haruhi asked.

"That's what I heard."

We waited at the parking lot for a few minutes before Ryu parked the van; then opened the sliding door "Get in." he got out of the van and placed their bags on the back of the van.

"Hey Ryu, mind if I help you there?" I helped him lift the bags onto the van "Sorry about the whack in the head."

"Don't worry about it, Nicole usually does that to me when I accidentally touch her..."

"I don't want to hear it." I interrupted him as I grabbed the last bag, "You clumsy..."

"Are we going or what?!" Haruhi asked both of us, and do you know what our response was? We just closed the door like no one was talking to us. We laughed afterwards.

**Part Two "The Building: Part One: An Ideal Place..."**

While we were at the road, I was at the front seat then, looking behind to see what are the SOS Brigade members are doing.

"So, how are you doing Kyon?" Koizumi asked me.

"Well, nothing really. Waiting for school to start." I told him. Then I saw Haruhi taking pictures.

"Western Civilization has some cool structures." Haruhi kept on snapping photos. She stopped taking pictures when she saw an abandoned building across the field "Ryu, is that building abandoned?" she asked my cousin.

"Well, I don't really know." he looked at the building across the field "It is possibly abandoned, and it is close to our house."

Mikuru is shaking like crazy "Per..perhaps, we sh...sh...should be go...going n...now."

"Maybe we should be going... Ryu." I tapped Ryu's shoulder

"Righto" Ryu slammed on the accelerator, making us lean to our seat.

When we arrived at our house I looked back and I saw Mikuru was crying like crazy.

"Hey, don't cry Miss Asahina, don't cry." I tried to calm her down.

"You'recousin'sdrivingskilsisquitereckless." "Is it me or is it she is speaking gibberish or did she just said "_Your cousin's driving skills are quite reckless."_

"Well he's really like that so..." even before I completed my sentence, Haruhi jumped in

"Well Kyon, are you going to help your cousin?" Haruhi crossed her arms.

"Oh, right." I stood up and helped my cousin.

**Part Three "The Building: Part Two: ... for a Real Confession"**

After dinner, Haruhi grabbed my collar while I was watching anime. "Hey, Kyon." she dragged me across the newly vacuumed carpet.

"Haruhi, no!" Ryu placed his hands on his forehead, "I just cleaned it."

"I don't care." Haruhi continued to drag me on the floor, is she really that disrespectful? "Kyon, get your shoes and come with me!!" Well, I had no choice but to follow her orders, I looked at Koizumi and he looked back and made his signature smile.

"I'm no part of this." he set his eyes and looked at the TV, "A match of Othello after your business with Haruhi?" he grabbed his game board "I brought my board."

"Sure." I nodded, then Haruhi held my collar then opened the door.

Haruhi and I ran towards to the abandoned building and stopped 20 meters from the door.

"Why did you... bring...me here? I gasped for air. But after some few gasps of air, Haruhi's face started to get closer to mine, then our lips locked. I pushed her to the wall while I was kissing her. After 15 seconds, she then forced her tongue to my mouth. When she was doing that, I opened my eyes and I swear that was my first kiss that includes someone's tongue. Soon after my legs starts to feel like jelly. "Uuuagh!" I broke off for air, then I gulped. "What is that for, Haruhi?"

She just hugged me, griping the back of my shirt tightly and looked down "Do you remember the e-mail I sent you?"

I gulped "Yes, as far as I remember it you said on the e-mail that you like me." then I slowly wrapped my arms around her.

"Well, I guess I confessed to you now, I love you, Kyon." she looked at me, then a tear dropped into my leather shoes.

"Me... too, Haruhi." I smiled then looked at the sunset, Haruhi placed her hand on my cheeks and kissed me, but this time, no tongue.

After few minutes, we heard someone clapping from the distance. It was Mikuru, Koizumi, and Ryu looking directly at us! I wonder where is Yuki? Perhaps reading a book at Ryu's house.

"Oh, man." Ryu imitated that a tear was on his eyes "That reminds me of my time with Nicole."

"Nice one, Kyon." Koizumi looked at us and clapped for a few times "Very nice."

And I just saw Mikuru giggling uncontrolably. Few minutes later, we decided to returned to the house, Haruhi and I were holding hands, then Ryu placed his arm on my shoulder.

"Kyon... Kyon... Kyon" he told me "You are the luckiest man in the world, because your kiss included a tongue!"

"And how did you know, eh?" I removed his arm from my shoulder.

"From the my view, your jaw went down." he smiled then walked away.

Koizumi then tapped my shoulder "Hey, Kyon, can I talk to you?"

I let go of Haruhi's hand "You go without me, Haruhi." I told her

"Okay," Haruhi grabbed Mikuru's hand "Come on, Mikuru! Let's try out some costumes I bought before going to Canada."

I heard the cute screams from Mikuru as they distanced away.

"Well, Kyon I sense all the closed spaces in the entire Japan is gone." Koizumi told me

"What! The entire Japan." I rose my voice "Let me guess, I caused them right?"

"Well, a part of it." he placed a hand on my shoulder "So, how about a game of Othello?"

"Sure, Koizumi." we then headed home.

**Part Four "Can I ask you for a Date?"**

The next day, in my bedroom, I woke up and I saw envelope in my bedside table, it had a note.

It read:

_Yo, Kyon._

_Those tickets are reserved for two and are due Friday this week at 10 am, **so use it now!! **_

_Bring Haruhi with you... :)_

_The cousin of the luckiest man in the world,_

_Ryu_

_P.S. I enclosed some money for you._

Sheesh, Won't he stop calling me the luckiest man in the world?! Seriously!

I opened the envelope and I saw two admission tickets for the CN tower and 1000 dollars inside!! Can you imagine Ryu? Then, I felt a hand on my chest and started to caressing it, giving me a tickling sensation, I flipped the covers, then surprise; Haruhi came out.

"Mornin' Kyon." she said sleepily.

Then the door opened...

"Hey Kyon! Wake..." Ryu dropped the cup of coffee in the carpet. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Hey, Ryu" I rose from my bed and walked towards him, but he steps back "It's not what you think."

Ryu then picked up the cup on the floor and made a suspicious smile "You two aren't **doing it**, weren't you?"

**Whack!! **Damn it!!That does it!!**  
**

"Ow... Ow... Ouch..." Ryu tried touched his head "Damn, Kyon I am just kidding, besides you don't have what it takes to do it anyway." he then placed a hand on my shoulder "I just came into the door because you gotta wake up." Ryu closed the door in front of me. "And it is ten o' clock!!"

I then turned to Haruhi, "What are you doing in my bed, Haruhi?"

"Because you're bed is comfortable." she jumped off and kissed me, while she is kissing me, I did not notice that she opened the door, then pushed me down, she giggled and went to her real room.

Few hours later, after eating lunch, I went to my room and grabbed the envelope then approached Haruhi's room. After taking two deep breaths, I knocked on the door, "Come in." Haruhi said.

"Um... Haruhi, uh..." I reached in my pocket and grabbed the tickets "Would you like to go out with me."

Haruhi looked at me, then took a look at the tickets, then smiled "Why would I say no?"

**Part Five "First Date"**

After talking to Ryu, Haruhi and I were now at the base of the CN tower "Hey Kyon, Call me when you are going home."

I nodded "Right." then the grey Aston Martin drifted to the left then sped away. "So shall we?" I held her hand.

"Me first!" she broke off my grip and ran to the doors.

"Hey, wait!!" I chased her.

After showing our tickets to the officer we approached the elevator, as the elevator rose up, we saw the buildings in downtown Toronto. After the elevator ride, we got off the glass floor, it is wasn't really that crowded, just few people. Haruhi and I approached the glass floor; as I got closer, my legs started to feel jelly.

"Scared, Kyon?" Haruhi seems to challenge me.

"Me, scared come on." I held Haruhi's hand and walked to the floor, the view was so high that you look like floating in mid-air.

"Come on Kyon." Haruhi started shaking.

"Okay." I walked her from the glass floor and went one floor higher: the observation deck. We went to take a closer look through the binoculars and I saw the entire Downtown Toronto overlooking Lake Ontario. It's the most breathtaking view when it is sunset. I wish we were here during the sunset.

"It's beautiful." Haruhi look like she is mesmerized by the view. I didn't say anything to her because of her beautiful face in front of me.

"So, how about dinner?" I asked.

"Sure." she grabbed my hand and she dragged me to the restaurant.

The restaurant in the observation deck had a lot of good food, but they mainly had Italian Cuisine.

"Well then Haruhi, what would you have?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the Pizzoccheri." she said to the waiter.

"Same here." I told the waiter

"Two plates of Pizzoccheri ordered, what would be your drinks?" the waiter asked.

"Orange Juice for me." Haruhi said

"Iced Tea for me." I said.

"Okay, your meal will be coming in a moment." the waiter walked away.

As we waited for the food, I looked at the window then Haruhi held my hand.

"Yes, Haruhi?" I asked.

"Do you know why told you that I want to go out of the glass floor?"

"Scared?" I guessed

"You're right," she looked at the window "I have a slight fear of heights."

Ten minutes later, our dinner was served. After eating, we went down to the lobby and called my cousin Ryu to pick both of us up. Seven minutes later, he arrived in his Aston Martin.  
"Yo, Kyon." he opened the window. "Get in."

We hopped in the car, he then sped away.

Few minutes later, we arrived at Ryu's house, I looked at Haruhi and I saw her asleep. She looked kinda cute when she was asleep.

**Part Six "I promise"**

The special permission issued by the Canadian embassy for the SOS brigade has expired. At Toronto Pearson International Airport, Haruhi and I were saying our final goodbyes.

"I'll come back in Japan, Haruhi." I whispered in her ear. "That's a promise."

"Come to North High, okay." she whispered to my ear.

Ryu placed a hand on my shoulder "It's time for them to leave." We let go of each other, then she got closer to my face then kissed me for three seconds: a gentle one.

"Good luck in your school next week." she broke off then walked towards the boarding gate. I turned away when she entered the plane.

I walked back with my brother towards the parking lot "Hey, Kyon." he said in a serious tone as he opened the door of the van "You're gonna come back to Japan, right?"

I just looked at the planes taking off in the sky, then I smiled "Oh yeah, I'll return."

**Part Seven "Introductions"**

Okay, today is the first day in school, and I will be in Grade 11, after my cousin Ryu waked me up with his rude awakenings. I quickly dressed up, ate my breakfast then ran to the bus stop.

"Take bus route 39 and drop off at this school: Francis Libermann Catholic High School." Ryu gave me tickets that could last a week.

Catholic High School? (sigh) anyway I am Catholic.

After dropping off from the bus, I saw two people, both boys, one tall, one short. They resembled as Tanaguchi and Kunikida. Then I decided to approach them.

"Hello there," I waved at them.

"Hi, there." the tall one waved. "Name's Clarence."

"And I am Kevin." the short one looked at me "What about you, what's your name?"

"Kyon." I replied, damn... why did I said my stupid nickname? ... Oh well.

"Well, Kyon... welcome to Libermann High." Clarence placed his arms on my shoulder and his friend.

"Japanese, right?" Kevin said

"How did you know?" I wondered

"Your accent." Kevin brushed off Clarence's hand. "Come on, Kyon, let's see where is your homeroom is."

**End of chapter one**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi, there!! Durante Alighieri with the second chapter of my recent fanfiction "Kyon in Canada".

And I notice that I don't follow the Greek Chorus that Kyon was using in the English Dub Version but this type of 1st-person narrative is where I am comfortable with. (See the website "en." for more information about the Greek Chorus)

You guys might be wondering why Kyon is a Catholic. Well, I just made that up.

**DISCLAIMER:** All The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya characters original characters of Nagaru Tanigawa

Ryu, Kevin and Clarence are my original characters. (Nicole did not have a role in this chapter.)

My beta reader gave me a perfect name for Kyon! Thank you very much, reimihara21


	4. First Day of School

Sorry about the delay, folks. I had a nervous breakdown and I was in the hospital for emergency treatment but I am okay now.

2DISCLAIMER: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya characters are original works of Nagaru Tanigawa.

But Ryu, the people in the list, Clarence and Kevin are mine. If you know someone who has the same name, well, it's coincidental. Louis Jacques Thénard is a real French Chemist in the 18th century

And Kyon's real name is a suggestion from reimihara21.

Chapter Three: "First day in School."

**Part One: "My Name! My Name!**

Kevin, Clarence and I walked to the class listings and I saw my name, it read:

This is the part of the class listings that I got. The one in bold is my name.

Marika, Lynn, room 317

Maxwell, Clarence, room 115

Morris, Marcus, room 218

Natelin, Kevin, room 117

**Nigiyami, Kyushu, room 317**

Nikami, Kira, room 245

Orillio, Mark, room 317

Is that really my name? IS THAT REALLY MY NAME?! Kyushu Nigiyami, That's it!!

"So, Kyon" Kevin asked me "Have you found yours?"

"Yeah," I pointed on my name on the list. "There, Kyushu Nigiyami."

"Since your name is too complicated for me to say, maybe just I'll call you Kyon."

Shoot, here we go again.

Okay, after looking at the class listings, I walked towards my classroom. The classroom looks like a laboratory, test tubes, microscopes, Erlenmeyer Flasks, those sorts of things; I think this is a chemistry lab.

"Hello, students, I'm Professor Louis Jacques Thénard." the professor smiled.

"Good morning Professor." the class greeted.

"Now, let's introduce ourselves, we'll start..." the old professor looked for a person "Aha! You." he pointed at me.

"Me, sir?" I asked

"_Oui_, you." the professor nodded, I had no idea what he said but I think _Oui _means yes

Well I had no other choice; I stood like any Japanese student.

"Oh, you don't have to stand." the girl beside me tapped my arm.

"No no, it's okay." the professor looked at her.

"Okay then, I am Kyushu Nigiyami and I came from Japan few months ago."

"I see, you are from Japan." he smiled "Do you have a nickname?" he leaned on his desk "I really can't pronounce you're name." he then narrowed his eyes at the list "Ky...Kyush...Kyushu Nigiyami?"

"That's right sir, but you can call me Kyon, sir." Damn it!! Now I have done it.

"Ah, Kyon... much better." he settled down the list "Right, next... the girl beside Kyon." he pointed at the girl beside me.

"My name is Lynn Marika, and my previous school is Sacred Heart Catholic School." she introduced herself

"Well, Lynn." the elderly professor smiled at her "It's nice to meet you, next."

To be honest, I really enjoyed this school, so many fun clubs; school spirit here is surely high in here.

Okay, let's jump forward from this point, the first class period, to the dismissal time. Don't worry I am not like Miss Asahina.

I was just opening my locker when Clarence along with Kevin jumped in.

"Hi, there Kyon!" he placed his arms on my shoulder.

"Hello, to you." I replied when suddenly a person wearing small, rectangular glasses bumped into me.

"Sorry, I just tripped." the person fixed his glasses and smiled. After that he walked away, the last thing I saw of him is that he is talking with a girl.

"Anyway, Kyon…" Clarence tapped my shoulder "What are you doing after school?" he asked

"I don't know, going home." I closed my locker

"That sucks, because Kevin and I are going girl hunting." Is it really me or is Clarence a complete counterpart of Tanaguchi?!

"Well good luck with that." I scrambled the combination lock, grabbed my bag and headed to the front foyer.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Part Two "Can I talk to you, Kyon?"**

Few days after the first day, Clarence, Kevin and I was just going to my house to finish some project when I saw Lynn, cornered by a drunk man.

"Come on, girl." the man on the left grabbed Lynn's right hand "Let's go to my place."

"No!!" she slapped the man in the face "Never!!"

"Stupid girl, come on!!" he tugged Lynn's hand.

"What is your business with her?!" I looked at the man holding Lynn.

Soon after Clarence and Kevin walked in, looks like he is outnumbered three to one.

"Bah! I'm out of here." the man walked away. I could hear him cursing under his breath.

I turned to Lynn, her eyes turn from normal, to watery.

"Oh, thank you so much, Kyon!!" Lynn hugged me tightly.

I simply turned my head around and I saw Clarence and Kevin doing the "we-have-no-part-of-this" look.

"Hey, Miss Marika, please let go of me." I tried to pull her away, but she went tighter... damn, I can't breathe!!

"Oh, sorry." she let go of me, and then ran away.

I wondered why she hugged me that tight, soon after Clarence approached.

"Nice one, Kyon." he tapped my shoulder then walked away.

"Hey, Clarence, wait for me!!" Kevin catched up to him.

"Don't leave without me!" I ran to catch up with them.

The next day at end of first period class, I was just packing my things for the next class when Lynn tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Kyon," she looked at me in the eyes, "Can I talk to you, at lunch, in the parking lot behind the school?"

"Um..." I looked at the door and I saw Clarence and Kevin looking at me, smiling. "Sure." I smiled at her.

"Great!!" she dashed off, then Clarence and Kevin grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me to my locker.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Part Three "What?!"**

Okay, after those two dragged me to my locker, they looked at me, furiously.

"Okay, what's going on here?" I turn to my locker

"Kyon, do you know what you have gotten into?" Clarence asked.

"What is it, then?"

"You are a lucky guy, Kyon." he smiled then turned away.

What does he mean by that?

Then I saw the guy with glasses, again, he turned to me then said:

"How can I help you?" he looked at me.

"Nothing, really." I turned to my locker

"Hey! Kari, wait!!" he ran to the girl twenty lockers ahead.

After the second class period, I went to the cafeteria, grabbed my wallet, bought some food, and then found a seat.

All of a sudden, when I was about to get the first bite, Lynn grabbed my arm, and dragged me outside.

When we reached outside the school, she helped me to stand up.

"Sorry about that, Kyon." she apologized, oh no... I have a bad feeling about this, an another counterpart of Haruhi?!.

"To tell you the truth..." she looked at the group of people in the field playing ultimate frisbee on the school grounds "From the moment you saved me..." she then looked at me in the eyes. "CAN I BE YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"

All the players in the field stopped playing, they then looked at us... what have I got into now?

"What?!" I then looked at the players at the ground then to her "I... I... I don't know, but...."

"YAY! I got a boyfriend now!" she excitedly said.

Haruhi... please forgive me...

Lynn then hugged me tightly; Clarence and Kevin were holding a damaged overhead projector when they saw us.

"Holy..."Clarence and Kevin dropped the damaged projector in the ground, making a glass-shattering sound, nearly misses their feet.

"Shoot!!" Clarence grabbed the other end of the box "Damn, we made it worse! Kevin, grab the other end!!"

"Oh, right." Kevin grabbed the other end.

After seeing them ran towards the dumpster, Lynn giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Nothing." she broke off from the hug and ran inside the school.

I just sighed then went inside the school.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Part Four: "My Cousin is Married!"**

Okay, after school I decided to go home. The bus is usually not crowded that time when I received an email through my cell phone technology is amazing... isn't it?

Anyway it is from Haruhi, it read:

_Hi Kyon..._

_Okay, first things first... have you founded the club yet? I am giving you ten days to create the club or it's the death penalty!!! But for you... maybe not death penalty... a hail of I-love-you emails perhaps._

_And second, I hope you are not cheating behind my back, if you do; I will kill you!!_

_Haruhi._

I leaned against the window of the bus, and all of a sudden, Lynn hugged me.

"Hiya, Kyon!!" she sat beside me.

"Just what exactly you are doing here?" I asked.

"What?" she pouted "Is this how boyfriend-girlfriend relationship works?"

Darn, I wish I could tell her that I already got a girl but I can't.

Okay, I dropped off the bus, few minutes later, and went straight home. When I arrived at the house, I saw men in tuxedos and women wearing gowns, I went closer and I saw my cousin Ryu and his fiancée, Nicole exchanging vows. That is the most romantic scene I've ever seen.

After the ceremony, Ryu called me.

"Hey! Kyon!!" he placed is arm on my shoulder "How was school?"

"Never better." I replied "How come I never knew that you were getting married today?"

"You never brought up any subject about that anyway."

"I see."

Ryu then walked away.

Few minutes later, Nicole, my cousin-in-law waved hello to me

"Hello, cousin-in-law." she hugged me.

"Hello to you too." I replied.

"What room does your cousin use?"

"Well, the one in the front." I pointed the three windows in front of the house.

"Is it small?"

"Try taking a look for yourself." I walked away then stopped few meters away. "I almost forgot, take your time."

She had a wondering face after I said that.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Part Three: The Founding of the SOS Brigade North America!"**

After receiving the email from Haruhi, I decided to approach the principal's office, I knocked and the principal opened the door.

"So, sonny..." the principal took off his glasses "How can I help you?"

"Um... sir..." I cleared my throat "I was wondering if I could make a new club."

"A club." he reclined on his seat "What are your ideas?" he smiled.

"It is not an academic club, really." I scratched the back of my head

"I see..." he nodded "It is not an academic club." he looked at the pile of papers in front of him "What is the club name?"

"SOS Brigade." I said.

"SOS Brigade, eh?" he looked at me "What is that club for?"

"The club is actually solves mysteries, and investigates supernatural things."

"Like a detective club?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay, I'll approve it." he smiled "Do you have a supervising teacher?"

"That's what I don't have yet." I looked down.

"I have an idea; I'll assign a student supervisor to supervise your club."

"Thank you, sir." I bowed

The principal laughed "Don't worry, Mr. Nigiyami." he sighed "You don't have to bow to me."

"Yes, sir." I left the room.

After the principal gave me a list of what I need. Let's see... club room, Room 213, supervising student: **Lynn Marika?!** What the hell?! Why is Lynn my supervising student?!

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Part Four: "Chat rooms."**

Anyway, after school, I went home, turned on the computer, and went to a chat room, I saw this username, H-Suzu95...

"S_he's awake at this time?" _I thought to myself. So I decided to talk to her.

* * *

J-smith1701: Hello, Haruhi.

H-Suzu95: Hi, Kyon!!

J-smith1701: The SOS Brigade here in Canada has been approved.

H-Suzu95: REALLY?!! That's great!!

J-smith1701: What time is it there in Japan?

H-Suzu95: 2:56 am

J-smith1701: Wow, you are awake at that time?

H-Suzu95: Do you have a webcam?

J-smith1701: Yes?

A window in my monitor suddenly opened, revealing Haruhi, Miss Asahina, Yuki Nagato, and Koizumi waving at me.

So I turned on my webcam and waved at them back.

H-Suzu95: Hello, hello, hello, Kyon: Koizumi.

H-Suzu95: Hiya, Kyon: Mikuru

All of a sudden, Yuki joined in the chat room

Yuki.N: Hello Kyon.

Then Mikuru joined.

M_ASA32: Can I join here?

Finally, Koizumi joined too.

It_Koi13: Hello Kyon.

Then I type:

J-smith1701: How did each of you guys got a computer?

H-Suzu95: Remember the laptops the computer club gave us? After we defeated them in their game?

J-smith1701: I see... well I have a lot of work to do... bye for now!! And... Love You, Haruhi

H-Suzu95: Me too.

J-smith1701 has logged out.

**End of Chapter 3**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi, there... Durante Alighieri with the third chapter for Kyon in Canada.**

**I just have a temporary psychological condition last weekend so I didn't had the chance of finishing it up in this chapter. But I am okay now.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**All The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya characters are original characters of Nagaru Tanigawa.**

**If the names of my original characters are coincidental to yours, well it's coincidence!!**

**Kyushu Nigiyami is a suggestion from reimihara21, my beta reader, not the real name of Kyon!!**

**Louis Jacques Thénard, the name of the professor is from a french scientist in the 18th** **century.**

**Darn... I just repeated myself....**


	5. First Sight of Winter

**Chapter Four: "First Sight of Winter"**

**Part One: "Skiing Trip?!"**

Okay, let us skip two months later....

December 10, winter season, I was just at the first class period, looking at the window.

"Okay, guys..." the homeroom professor tried to settle down the students "I have an announcement!!"

My classmates then settled down, and then I looked to the professor. "The school is going to arrange a trip in a ski resort for all grade 10...." before he even completes his sentence, everyone in the classroom went cheering like mad "Hold your horses, quiet down, quiet down." he ordered "But, you guys need to pay 20 dollars for the excursion fee."

"Do you know what this means, Kyon?" Lynn giggled, "This is my first time in the Ski Resort with you Kyon!!" she grabbed my shoulders and kissed me in the nose! She is pretty weird, don't you think? "This is gonna be so fun!!" I looked behind me; I saw my two friends: Clarence and Kevin smiling at me. **Bump! **The book that I thrown to him slammed to his face, eat that Clarence, you creep.

The next day, Ryu allowed me to the skiing trip, "You know how to ski, right?" Nicole, my cousin-in-law patted my shoulder "Do you?"

"Um... yeah, but not that experienced." I replied

"Don't you worry Nicole; my cousin here can handle it, right?"

"Whatever." I walked to the stairs.

* * *

**Part Two: "An Accidental Kiss Can Sometimes Start Everything."**

Date, December 15. Current Activity, Skiing at a ski resort...

I was just preparing for the ski slope when Lynn grabbed my hand. "Come on, Kyon! Let's go there!" she pointed at the mountains. (gulp) "What's the matter, Kyon?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing really." I sighed. "Let's go."

After riding a car to the very top mountain, waves of shock went down my spine like boulder running over you. "Come here, Kyon." she seductively pulled me towards her "Let's race down."

"Are you crazy?" I looked down the mountain "There is no way we race down here."

"Please Kyon." she hugged my left arm tight "Please..."

I have no other choice... oh God, why do girls like her have to be this cute?!

"Alright, let's go." I sighed.

"Yay!!" she excitedly prepared herself "Ready..."

I prepared myself for the race

"Steady..."

I exhaled sharply, and then looked at her.

"Go!!" she pushed herself to the slope

"Crap!!" I pushed myself

As we raced down the slope, Lynn didn't notice a warning sign, although I didn't see it much, but I saw all the important things, let's see... oh I remember, it read:

**Danger: Avalanche Prone Area!**

_**Stay Away From This Part of the Mountain**_

**Management**

Wait a minute, AVALANCHE?! Oh no I must do something, but what Kyon... what?!

I got two possible answers, here's number one.

"_LYNN!!" I cried as loud as I can._

"_Yes?" Lynn stopped_

_The snow at the top of the mountain suddenly gives way, killing us both._

Maybe not that. Here's number two

_I overtake Lynn and I skid to the right, stopping me. Then she crashed right into me._

"_Are you crazy?!" she stood up and grabbed the skis that flew away several inches away._

"_Sorry about that, because I just saw a sign saying that here is an Avalanche Zone."_

"_Oh, really..." she got close to me and started drawing circles with her hands in my coat "Thanks."_

Mm.... maybe I'll take the number 2.

I started to pick up speed, overtaking Lynn,

"Whoa..." I think that's the last thing I heard then I did the impossible.

I skid to the right too early so I didn't have enough time to catch her, but instead my lips catches her, lifting us up then sends us crashing to the snowy plain; breaking our skis in half.

I didn't anticipate that...

After getting my bearings back, I stood up. Then Lynn jumped to me then started to kiss me, throwing me down to the ground, placing some snow inside my jacket. I didn't notice the snow a while, I was stunned when she placed her tongue in my mouth... have I had enough?!

"Whoa, Kevin look!!" Clarence spoke in the distance "Some one is making out... wait, is that Kyon?!"

Lynn and I stood up, after hearing my name "Just why did you crash right into me?" Lynn asked.

"I just saw a sign that we entered an Avalanche Zone in the mountain so..." even before I finished my sentence, she kissed me again.

"That's payback after you kissed me before crashing."

"Kyon, you idiot!!" Haruhi's voice rang in the distance

What the... who? What is Haruhi doing here?

**

* * *

END OF CHAPTER FOUR...**

Whoa... this is rather short don't you think? Anyway... please review!!


	6. Should I write lemons?

* * *

**Author's Note: Lemon or Not**

Okay people, I need suggestions.

Would I make a lemon, for next chapter or not. Lemon or not, Lemon or not... hmm... me confused...

I'll try asking my beta reader.

If you want me to make one or not, please send it on the reviews section!!

Thank you,

Durante Alighieri

* * *

P.S. If I would make a lemon, please bear with me. This is my first time making one.

I have a nervous breakdown, last week so I am now against time to finish the upcoming chapter for Christmas.

* * *

**(UPDATE: Dec. 21 2008, 5:23 pm ET) ON SECOND THOUGHTS, I WON'T WRITE LEMON FOR NOW. WHEN THE TIME COMES, PERHAPS I'LL WRITE LEMONS.  


* * *

**


	7. What's next?

**Chapter Five: "What's Next?"

* * *

**

**Part One: "Closed Space"**

"How could you, Kyon!" Haruhi stepped back away from me.

"Haruhi..." I stood up "This...this is a misunderstanding..."

"NO!!" Haruhi started crying "How could you do this to me Kyon?!"

"Please, Haru..." she ran away even before I finish my sentence; "Haruhi wait, let me explain!"

"No!!" she stopped then slapped me in the face, ow... that hurt. "You promised me, Kyon! You promised me!!" She then ran away from me.

Of course I chased her. "Let me explain Haruhi, please!" I looked back and I saw Lynn standing up then started walking away. "Haruhi, please!"

"Why the hell should I listen to you?!" she replied while running.

"Come on, Haruhi, please!" I gasped "Give me a second chance."

"NEVER!!" she angrily replied, "NEVER YOU HEAR ME?! KYON!!"

Then, Haruhi suddenly stopped, I slowed to prevent me from bumping into her. Then everything went black and white... damn... it is this really me or is this a "closed space" Haruhi created?

"What is this Kyon?" she starts to panic "What is this place?!"

"That is what I don't know." I replied. I can't tell her that.

"Stop acting stupid, Kyon!!" she pushed me to the ground "Don't you lie to me!!"

"I swear Haruhi..." I stood up. "I really don't know." Then I started to approach her

"No," she took a step back away from me, then I looked ahead of her and I saw a very wide crevice.

"Haruhi..." I raised my hands "Don't go any further."

"Why?" she stopped then crossed her arms.

"Because..." **CRACK!! **Out of nowhere, a crack suddenly appeared; separated the ice that we are stepping on from the main ice. "RUN!! Haruhi!!" even before she could run, the ice finally gave way.

As we fell, I held Haruhi's hand, pulled her towards me...

Then everything went dark...

I woke up few hours later in some cave, then I felt warmth, fire? Waah! What is Haruhi doing on top of me? Is she keeping me warm? "What's this?" I felt something on my forehead? Bandage? Then I felt Haruhi waking up.

"Uh...oh Kyon." she stood up "You woke up after..." she looked at her watch "....seven hours."

WHAAAT?! Seven hours? I can't believe it. Then I looked around, everything is no longer black and white, the closed space has disappeared. Let me guess, Koizumi, Yuki Nagato, and Miss Asahina is here too.

"Seven Hours?" I sighed "Wow that is long."

"Tell me, Kyon." she said coldly. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes, Haruhi..." I looked down "... it is just so sudden..." I can't take it anymore, I knelled down and cried, begging for her "...please, it is just a misunderstanding." I started shaking.

"Kyon?" she approached me, she knelled then hugged me tightly "Stop it."

But I didn't, instead I cried harder, "I am so so sorry, Haruhi." I wrapped my arms around her "I love you so much."

"Oh, Kyon..." she placed her hands around my face then kissed me "...I love you too." she kissed me again.

As we kissed, she laid me down, holding the zipper of my jacket,

"Don't..." I held her hand "It is kinda cold."

"I don't care." Haruhi gripped my jacket tightly with both hands then kissed me, she forced her tongue into my mouth. Then I decided to break off. "What's wrong, Kyon?" she asked.

"I hear something, someone is coming in." I stood up then leaned against the ice near the entrance of the cave.

"Rescuers?"

"Possibly."

...

...

"Come on, Ms. Asahina!!" someone said in a loud voice "We are getting close!"

"Oh... right!!" someone replied in a very cute voice. Those voices sound familiar.

...

I fell on my bottom, I knew it. Damn... the ice is so hard, ouch....

"What are you, Koizumi, and Ms. Asahina doing here?" I asked.

"Yuki, too." she replied

"Answer me, Haruhi." I raised an eyebrow.

"I just missed you, Kyon." she sat on my lap then kissed me "I missed you so much." she then hugged me tightly.

Then the two people suddenly appeared in the entrance of the cave "Oh, Kyon there you are." Koizumi made his signature smile. "You too, Miss Suzumiya."

"Oh my..." Miss Asahina blushed "What are you doing there on top of Kyon, Miss Suzumiya?"

"Aww...." I heard Lynn's voice in the background "Kyon got a girlfriend, why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, Lynn!!" Koizumi approached her.

"Wait a minute!" Me and Haruhi stood between Koizumi and Lynn "What's going on here?!"

"It is just a setup, Kyon." Lynn caressed my jawline "Its jus...."

"Hold it right there!!" Haruhi stood between me and Lynn "You are the one who kissed my Kyon!!"

While they are arguing, I took steps back to give Haruhi and Lynn some space. "Lynn is an esper eh?"

"I know you aren't dumb." Koizumi nodded then walked towards the arguing pair "Now, now, ladies..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, KOIZUMI!!" they both exclaimed in unison.

After Koizumi got screamed in the face he started walking towards me then started shaking.

"Wow... Koizumi," I patted his shoulder " Are you okay?"

Koizumi stopped shaking "I'm good." he exhaled sharply

"You have a lot of explaining to do." I looked at him seriously.

"O..okay..." Koizumi gulped

* * *

**Part Two: "What's going to happen now?"**

After we managed to separate Haruhi and Lynn we decided to back to the ski resort, Haruhi and I were walking behind...

"So, Kyon..." Haruhi looked at me "It was just a setup?"

"Yeah," I nodded "Koizumi had a accomplice here in Canada to pull off his stunt." then I held her hand "Apparently, he wants us to be together."

"Really, Kyon?" she placed a hand in my face "I think his mission is accomplished." she then kissed me in the lips.

While we are kissing, lights suddenly went on, then a crowd went clapping.

"What the..." I broke off from Haruhi's lips "What the heck is going on?"

"NICE ONE, KYON!!" Clarence started whooping.

"KOIZUMI!!!" I cried as hard as I can; "IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA, I'LL KILL YOU!!"

"Okay, Kyon..." Koizumi raised both of his hands "I didn't do this."

"It was mine, Kyon dear..." Lynn pushed me to the ground then she hugged me tightly "Auu... I really missed doing this to you."

"Hands off my Kyon!!" Haruhi pulls Lynn by pulling her jacket "Kyon! Help me!!"

"I can't..." I raised my hands "I am the one who is being hugged, right?"

"Come on, Lynn." Koizumi placed his hand on Lynn's shoulder.

"Okay," Lynn let go of me and went beside Koizumi

"Well Kyon, I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Koizumi waved goodbye to us.

"Nice kiss, Kyon." Clarence patted my shoulder.

"Very nice, Kyon." Kevin smiled

I really wanted to whack Clarence but this time, maybe I'll let him go this time.

After reaching the building, I was just opening my door when Haruhi approached me.

"Hey, Kyon..." she placed her hands on my face and kissed me in the cheek "...can I sleep with you?"

Say what?! Haruhi wanted to sleep with me?!

"Are you sure, Haruhi?" I raised my eyebrow "I sometimes snore you know."

"So, do I care?"

I thought for a moment, hmm... if she sleeps with me, then it means... oh no!! Calm yourself Kyon, calm yourself. If she just wanted to sleep by my side and nothing happens, then I guess its okay.

"Which side then?" I opened my door

"What do you mean, Kyon?" she raised an eyebrow

"Which side of the bed, Left or Right?" I unzipped my jacket and placed it on the coat hook.

"I'll take the right side." she closed the door.

Haruhi placed her jacket as I started the fireplace, with a single strike, the firewood burst into flames.

"Here," I place the striker on the table "Now that's done." then looked at her. "Want some hot chocolate?"

"Sure." she sat on the seat as I prepare the hot drinks "Um... Kyon?"

"Yeah?" I gave her the cup of hot chocolate "What is it?" I sat down on the chair.

"What's going to happen to us now?" she held the cup with two hands.

"What do you mean?" I placed the cup on the table behind me.

"I mean, ten, twenty years from now?"she looked at the fireplace.

"So, you mean like getting married, having kids, something like that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, something like that." she went towards me and sat on my lap. "Looks like someone's planning ahead, don't you think." she kissed me.

"Oh, not really." I returned her kiss.

We let go of each other after kissing for two minutes and stared at the window, it was snowing outside.

"I'll just change, okay?" I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom. After changing, I opened the door and I saw Haruhi, fast asleep on the chair near the fireplace.

"Good night, Haruhi." I kissed her in the forehead and placed a blanket on top of her, I sat down on the chair beside her, then fell asleep.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE....**

Editing/Revising Credits to: reimihara21

A/N: Sorry for the delay, me and my family went to San Francisco during the holidays so I didn't got a chance to finish the chapter, and sorry again, my fellow reader if you are disappointed, I decided to get rid of the lemon part and caused my sixth chapter (which I am currently writing right now) to be extensively overhauled. Mid-Terms are coming in so expect delays in update. My parents got me all the volumes of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Light Novels for Christmas, I am soo happy!!

Final Chapter is coming in...

DISCLAIMER:

Darn, I kept repeating this over and over again!


	8. Life After

**Chapter Six: "Life After..."**

**Part One: "Surprise that will make you... Surprised"**

_Two days later, just before first period class..._

I was just on my locker, scrambling my combination lock when Clarence approached me "Hey, have you heard Kyon?"

"Heard what?" I asked

"There is a transfer student coming to our class!" Clarence waved his arm, slapping the poor guy with glasses behind him "Also, guess what the student is a..."

"Hey, man!!" the guy that Clarence slapped interrupted him "What the heck is you problem?!"

"So Sorry." Clarence apologized

Then his girlfriend came to him...

"Oh, Darren... are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Kari."

While Clarence was busy apologizing to him... I decided to go into class. I looked beside my chair and I saw Lynn, sitting quietly. "Oh, Kyon..." she stood up "How are you?"

"I'm good." I settled down my bag on my desk "Tell me, are you an esper?"

"You didn't know?" Lynn crossed her arms "Looks like Koizumi-dear is not telling anything about me." then walked towards the window "Yes, I am an esper, assigned here in Canada by the Agency."

"So, the Agency is a worldwide group." I crossed my arms. "Did the Agency assign you to do something?"

"Precisely, Kyon." she touched the microscope "But I am to telling you why am I here."

"I see..." I raised an eyebrow.

Okay, so classes then started few minutes later. Our teacher entered, dropped his books on the table. "I have an announcement."

The class fell silent. That gives me the creeps.

"We have a new exchange student from Japan." he then looked at the door "You can come in."

As the student entered, I saw...

Oh no... Haruhi? Is that you?

"Hello, my name is Haruhi Suzumiya, I am not interested in ordinary humans, so if you are a Time-Traveler, an Alien or a Esper, please come see me, that is all." she introduced herself.

Yep, she is back to normal again, I really missed that.

The class fell silent, and then the elderly teacher broke the silence. "Okay Miss Suzumiya, please take a seat beside...um... there, behind Kyon" he pointed at the seat behind me. After Haruhi sat down, the professor started the lecture.

The first period went as fast as a bullet; I was just about opening my locker when Haruhi jumped to me. "Hi, Kyon!"

_Well I guess the Haruhi-going-back-to-normal effect is gone._

"Hello, Haruhi." I hugged her.

"Whoa, Kyon." Clarence stood beside me "You two have a relationship without me knowing?!"

**Whack!! **"Idiot, don't you remember two days ago?!"

"Oh, I remember" Clarence rubbed his head "You were the girl who kiss-"

"Clarence!" I interrupted him "Not so loud!!"

"Sorry, Kyon." he looked at the girl that we passed him. "Oooh, nice chick over there, better be going." he followed the girl.

"He has a very strange taste for girls." I opened my locker

"Yep." Haruhi nodded "Well I guess I'd better be going, bye Kyon!" she waved. That was the last time I saw her for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Part Two: "A Dream?"**

_Current time: Dismissal_

I was just walking towards the front door of my house when I saw Haruhi at the front door. "Haruhi?" I walked towards her "What are you doing here?"

Haruhi faced me then smiled at me, "You're in a..."

Before she could complete her sentence, my eyes opened and I found myself in a dark place. More like a dark corridor with seats, and then I heard an engine whirring, airplane? But, what am I doing in an airplane? Besides, that was nearly a year ago since I arrived here. I opened the window; I realized that I am flying over the clouds. I recalled Haruhi's last words _"You're in a..."_ I thought for a moment _"...dream?" _A dream? But I wonder why is that dream so realistic?

Hours later, everyone in the plane is awake. I saw some flight attendants serving breakfast to the other passengers,

"Chicken or Beef?" the flight attendant asked me.

I looked on her, and then replied...

"Chicken please." I took the vacuum-sealed plastic from the flight attendant and looked at the window beside me, _was it really a dream? _The question kept rolling over and over again in my head.

I kept thinking of that question until we reached Toronto International Airport, where I met my cousin Ryu, but this time he is now married to Nicole, her fiancée. Did I just dream months before their marriage? "What's up, Kyon." Ryu asked me in English

"Good." I replied in English too then smiled at Nicole.

"私はであなたの妹およびあなたの母がどうなるか残念である(I'm sorry on what happened to your little sister and your mother)." this time Ryu talked to me in Japanese.

"大丈夫ですよ (It's okay)" I replied. "I don't..." my cellphone suddenly rung, I reached for my inside pocket and answered it.

"Sorry, I got to take this." I pressed the answer button "Hello?"

"_Am I talking to Kyon?" _Koizumi voiced over the phone.

"Speaking."

"_Kyon, you realized right... that you're consciousness got transferred in a closed space don't you?"_

"Damn." I turned around "Are you serious?"

"_Dead serious." _he told me in a serious tone "_The Agency, the future humans, and the Integrated Thought Data Entity fought the closed space for nearly a year you know."_

"Nearly a year? But why hadn't I realized it?"

_"The Integrated Thought Data Entity have to stop space and time data flow just to fight and prevent more disruptions in space and time, I guess that was Yuki Nagato's explanation why you didn't realized it" _this time it took him 3 minutes just to answer that.

"Okay, I don't get a thing on what you said."

"_Yep, I know you do" _Koizumi said. Hey, what did you say?! "_But all 3 factions suffered many casualties fighting against those giants. For all of us, this is the biggest battle they have ever faced and we thought the world is completely history."_

As Koizumi explained everything, I felt silent for how long? Minutes? Hours?

"_Kyon?" _Koizumi voiced over the phone "_Kyon, you still there?"_

"Um... yeah." I sighed "It's my fault right?"

_"Well, the __majority of it." _Koizumi said in a reassuring tone "_I gotta go now. Talk to you tomorrow."_

"Yeah." I nodded "Tomorrow then." I pressed the finish call button on my cellphone and placed it on my pocket.

_Great... Here we go again..._

I turned around and I saw Nicole and Ryu had a moment of intimacy, a kiss to be precise.

_Or maybe not...

* * *

_

**END

* * *

**

**A/N: Hello, and that is the end of Kyon In Canada. I know the ending is crappy that's because I got the Writer's Block. **

**A/N2: Do you boys and girls know who just made a cameo appearance here? It's me!!  
**

**CREDITS:**

**Editing Credits: reimihara21**

** Translation of the Japanese Lines: reimihara21**

**Thanks to: Nagaru Tanigawa for creating The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

**More fanfics of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is coming...  
**


	9. Epilogue

**Hi there! It's Durante Alighieri with the epilogue of Kyon In Canada. Without any interruptions, here it is!!**

* * *

**Epilogue: "Life After... (Part 2)"**

**START:**

**Part One: "I... have returned"**

Location: Narita International Airport, Tokyo, Japan

Date: October 23, 2016

As the landing gears of the airplane touch the ground, I peered through the window to see what Tokyo look like now and I must say a lot of things changed. The airport looks renovated, and especially the planes look very different. Then I heard the plane's public announcer "Attention all passengers, we are going to dock with the airport in a few minutes." the stewardess said in Japanese and translated them to English. As I got off the plane, I started to wonder why I went back here to Japan. Well, even though I was on a closed space for at least a few hours that I think lasted for at least 3 years, I kept my promise to my cousin Ryu that I will return to Japan. (_(Author: Confused? Read chapter 2, part 6))_

Okay to make ends meet, I have decided to tell what happened to the 10 years worth of staying there in Canada, I graduated high school, went to university then graduated seven years later, found a job as a ADR Director and Scriptwriter on one of the top production companies in Toronto. Wish I could be a voice actor though, but I can't. Oh well.

So anyway, after I got my bag from the carousel, I found my father sitting on the waiting area. He grew old, white hair is starting to come out, and his face started to droop down. And he seems to be sleeping peacefully. Seeing my father after so long made me cry.

"Dad?" I kneeled and looked at him, lightly shaking him.

"Ah, Kyon." my father said in a happy voice, hugging me tightly "My Lord, I missed you so much."

"Me too, Dad." I returned the embrace.

It took another 18 minute ride from the airport to my house where my dad found a new family. His wife is 2 years younger than him, and my new sibling came from my stepmother's side and is roughly same age as Imouto-chan but add 10 years to her age. "Um, Kyon." my dad said "Do you remember where your room is?"

"Yes, dad." I said as I took off my shoes and went up the stairs.

"Kyon?" my stepmother said "Are you going to greet your stepmother too?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course." I climbed down and gave her a hug "I forgot, Mom. Sorry."

Wow, how long has it been since I last hugged my mother? Oh, that's right, before I was at an accident. Tears started to drop on my eyes, when I realized I was crying, I broke off from her and climbed upstairs. "Give him some time, Moriko." my dad said to her "It might be hard for him at first, but he'll understand over time."

After reaching the top of the stairs, I leaned against the wall and my back slowly slid towards the floor. My mind kept wondering why that sadness that I had suddenly resurfaced again after so long did. "Kyon?" my stepmother emerged from the stairs sat beside me "I know I can't replace your mother but I'll try my best." she said with a soothing tone, the tone I didn't have a chance hear for many years.

"Thanks, Mom." I gave her a hug and cried at her shoulder. After I finally calmed down, I thanked my stepmother and opened the door to my room.

As I open the door of my room, another feeling of nostalgia scattered across my body. I see two vases filled with flowers on the window and as I stare, tears started to fall from my eyes. I fell on my knees and started to have a sensation of my chest tightening. Without me realizing it, I collapsed on the floor. Five or six hours later, I regained consciousness and find myself on my bed. I stared at the time on the ceiling which projected from my bedside table clock "5 am," I looked at the clock beside me, rolled my eyes and went back to sleep.

"_Wake up!" _a voice that seems to originate from the other side of the wall calls for me.

Meh, leave me and my dream alone. I grunted in response.

"_Onii-chan.. wake up!" _the voice tried again

Onii-chan? Even my biological little sister doesn't call me that way. No, me not waking!

The next morning was not bad, being dragged out of bed because of my step-sister. "Auu..." my step-sister purred "Onii-chan or should I say Kyon is sooooo cute when he's waking up!"

"Should a seventeen-year-old teenager should be doing this to his brother?!" I looked at her, I noticed she was wearing a maid uniform "And by the way, why are you dressing as a maid?!"

"Nevermind that." she said cutely "You are taking me somewhere."

Eating Japanese food after so long really made me feel homesick, makes me want to stay here in Japan until I die, but unfortunately I only have a visitor visa which sucks, eh? After taking breakfast, I decided to have a sight-seeing of my own in the city. As I walk towards my front door, my dad touched my shoulder "Kyon, can you drive?" he asked

"If the wheel is on the left side, I can." I said as I slip on my shoes then my dad gave me a key to his car. I looked at the insignia embedded on the key, and my eyes widen "It... it's... It's an Aston Martin One-77!" I looked at him "Dad, how on earth did you get this?!"

"I bought it." he simply answered "A One-77 costs half the price than it was seven years ago." he placed his hand on my shoulder "It's yours. By the way, your sister wants you to take her to an anime convention in the city center. Take her there."

"The city center?" I said as I slowly open the door of the house "Okay." now that explains why she was wearing a maid costume.

"Oh, come on." he pushed me outside "Ride the car!" he closed the door then opens it again, bringing my younger sister outside.

**Part Two: "A Rather... Nice Encounter with Someone You Know"**

Driving the Aston Martin is pretty good, you know, the way it grips the road. Wish I own this car in Canada though, but I can't because it's just pretty darn expensive. As I turn towards the intersection, I didn't see a pedestrian coming, so I slammed on the brakes and threw my head to the steering wheel. Damn it, that hurt. "Onii-chaaan..." my step-sister purred out "Itai..." she said while rubbing her head

"Keep quiet." I managed to speak out despite of the pain "I am in pain also. You should have placed you seatbelts."

"But you didn't place the seatbelts too, Kyon." she explained herself but that doesn't have an effect on me. "That doesn't mean that you should copy me! Aaah!" the pain, as if they rip my head apart radiates across my head as I exclaimed.

As I continue to rub my head hard to disperse the pain, the pedestrian went to my driver's side window and knocked "Hello?" a female voice called through the window "Are you alright?"

Then the pain starts to subside "Yeah." I said as I roll down the window "I'm al-" I was like 2 inches from the pedestrian I nearly hit "Mikuru Asahina?" I asked blankly. Wow, she looks like the old version of her and she is now!

"That's me." she smiled and looked like she realized something "Are you Kyon?!" she looked at me closely.  
"That's me." I responded at impulse.

"I...I...I...I didn't realize that you were here in Japan three years early!"

"Um, Onii-chan?" my step-sister interrupted "You two knew each other?"

"Yes, she was my sempai when I was studying here in Japan before I went to Canada." I said calmly to my step-sister then faced Mikuru "I guess this event is pretty unexpected, eh?"

"I guess so," she looked down for a few seconds then asked "How are you? And is this your step-sister?"

"Pretty good myself, and yes, she is my step-sister. How's yours?" I returned the question

"Not bad. By the way, you are visiting here right?"

"Yeah," I scratched the back of my head "After five months of staying here, I'll be returning to Canada."

"I see." she nodded. "You are going to see Haruhi, right?"

An arrow struck my heart, bull's eye.

"So, I was right," Mikuru giggled "Fufufu... something going to happen but I can't see it."

Damn it, my head starts to throb again.

"There is nothing going on." I rubbed my head again "I am just here to visit Haruhi, that's it."

"Who's Haruhi?" my step-sister asked

"Never mind that." I replied coldly while pulling the braids on her hair.

"Ow ow ow ow! Onii-chan, you are so mean." my step-sister pouted "Oh no, the convention. We have to go, NOW!"

"Sorry, I have to go. My sister is you know going to go somewhere." I faced Mikuru with an apologetic look, rolled my windows and drove off unknowingly that Mikuru grabbed a phone from her bag and called someone.

**Part Three: "Emotional Reunion"**

Okay, so I managed to bring my step-sister to the anime convention. "Bye, Onii-chan." she hugged me tightly, pressing my face to her chest. Hm, that felt good, but hey! Wait a minute, I should pull out of this. "Look, I might be your step-brother," I pulled out from her embrace. "...but we shouldn't be doing this."

"Auu..." she pouted "Meanie." she then opened the door "Pick me up at 8, okay?" this time she said it in a voice where she is like an anime character in this anime show that stepmother has been taking about for a while, some maid-rich guy romance anime that my step-sister is a big fan of "Hey," she opened the door "...besides, we are not related by blood so maybe we could have a little love triangle."

"Shut up, ..." I mentioned her first name coldly. "Never ever talk to me as if we are lovers, we are siblings." I replied.

"Hey, calm yourself Kyon." she winked at me "I was just kidding."

I gave her my death stare in response. _Wait a minute, do I have a death stare?_

"Okay, I'll be going now." she closed the door then ran to her group of friends who are also in maid uniform too. Damn, don't stare Kyon, don't stare.

Well, since I have nothing else to do, I decided to roam around the city using this car. While driving on the road to the train station, I happen to see the cafe that me, Haruhi and the rest of the brigade go into when we go scouting for unusual activity. Damn, stupid narration why does my name have to be right beside Haruhi. I mean really, give me a break. ((Author: Sorry.))

So anyway, I parked my car and went inside the cafe. "Welcome." the cafe owner welcomed me on his establishment. I thanked him back and grabbed a seat and looked at menu. "So sir," a waitress with the paper and pen called me "What would you like to have?"

"Um, let's see." I looked at her for a few seconds then looked back to the menu "I would like to have some sandwiches and a tea please." I looked at her again and I recognized the waitress. "Um, excuse me?"

"Yes?" the waitress looked at me.

"Um... are you by any chance, Suzumiya Haruhi-san?" I looked at her nametag, "Suzumiya Haruhi," I stood up "It's me, Kyon, from high school?" I introduced myself.

Haruhi dropped her paper and pen then slowly wrapped her arms around me. "Kyon... Kyon... I missed you so much." she started to cry.

"Hey, what's going on?" the cafe owner went to see "Sorry to interrupt." he left to the safety of the cash register.

"Haruhi, I am so sorry." I returned the embrace "I am so sorry I left you."

"As long as you are here, I'm happy." she embraced me tightly.

"Do you remember the text message you sent me when I arrived in Canada?"

"Hm.. what do you mean?" she have no idea what I was talking about so I decided to jog her memory.

_Flashback, 10 years earlier._

_I placed the phone on my pocket of my jacket after my conversation with Koizumi "Ok, let's go." I said as Ryu grabbed a bag from my side when I received an e-mail to my cellphone. "Geez, what kind of a girlfriend do you have." Ryu asked._

"_Shut up, Ryu." I said as I open my cellphone and walked with Ryu and e-mail came from Haruhi, it read..._

_Dear Kyon,_

_So how's Canada so far, I hope it is great out there. I'm sorry if I didn't show up at the airport._

_I've wanting to tell you this... I like you, Kyon. From the first time you talked to me, you resemble a person I met in the 3 years ago, but I ignore you sometimes, but inside me, my heart is inundated with questions if you like me. But when you told us that you will leave Japan, I was frustrated and I thought you didn't like me, but I can't really confess to you in front of them. I hope you could reply to this email, okay? I have to go now._

_Haruhi._

_After I read the message, I smiled and walked with my cousins. _

_Flashback Ends:_

"Oh, I get it Kyon." Haruhi looked at me and smiled, "I still remember that."

"Oh, you do?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why yeah," she kissed me lightly "Hm... that felt good."

"Want to do kiss me again?" I asked

"Yep." before she landed her lips to mine, I asked her something.

"Do you have a job to do?" and that question sparked Haruhi to return to the real world.

"Oh, crap." she picked up the paper and pen on the floor and looked at me "I'll talk to you after my shift is over, okay?"

"Okay." I went back to my seat and smiled.

So, to conclude what happened after that, I ate my lunch and dated Haruhi after her shift is over. Oh yeah, there is also something strange that happened when I was at the cafe though I have a feeling that someone or two people were watching me. Hm...what the heck, why should I care?

**Part Four: "A... Great Idea"**

We drove on the highway, to the mountains overlooking the city, facing the sunset on the west "its beautiful." she said while closing the door "I meant the sunset."

I smiled in response "Yep, it is."

"So, Kyon." she went closer to me "How long are you planning on staying here?"

"Hm... I replied "Five months, why did you ask?"

"Is it possible if I could come to Canada with you?"

"You what?"

"Why? Is it a bad idea?"

"I am not saying that."

"Well, what's the process?"

"It's not easy." I sighed "It will take a full five months for you to come to Canada, since there are less Japanese who are registering to go Canada."

"Oh really." she pushed me down, making me lie down on the hood of the car "And are you staying here for five months?"

"Why yes." I faced her "Please don't take my summer away."

"What?!" she exclaimed "You don't like the idea?"

I suddenly calmed down "Hey, I was just joking." I sighed "Fine, but please, don't do anything stupid, like forcing the Canadian Ambassador. Okay?"

"Okay."

And so, to make things short and sweet, I decided to help her in any way possible. So one day we decided to meet up in a cafe where we and the rest of the SOS brigade used to meet up.

"Kyon?" Haruhi suddenly called me "Can you help me with this thing?"

I looked at what Haruhi is pointing "That one? Well let me tell you...."

Okay then, let's fast forward, after a five whole months, after so many frustrations in learning English, I managed to get Haruhi up in the airport en route to Canada. "Bye Haruhi," her parents bid Haruhi goodbye.

"Bye Mom, Dad." Haruhi gave them her final embrace.

Meanwhile, me, my parents and my step-sister gave said our goodbyes.

"Bye, Onii-chan."my step-sister hugged me "It's a shame though, there is no love triangle."

_Damn, will you just let it go?_

My stepmother elbowed her daughter on the side "Sorry about that Kyon, she reads manga ALL the time and you know her imagination suddenly went to those things." then she hugged me "I am happy because now I got a son."

"I'm happy now that I have a mother." I returned the embrace.

After bidding my father goodbye, me and Haruhi were walking towards the departure aisle. "So Kyon," Haruhi looked at me while speaking in English, "Where will we land?"

"Toronto." I replied to her in English "That's where we will land."

Upon seating on the airplane, Haruhi looked at me then smiled which I gladly returned with a kiss. As the plane taxis on the runway, we held hands as the plane took off.

**:END of Epilogue**

* * *

**NOTE: To clarify everything, this epilogue happens after the longest-running Closed Space which took the entire length of the storyline of this fanfic just to dissipate after Koizumi, Mikuru, and Yuki decided to pool their powers to defeat the giants in the Closed Space, and this is an continuation to the final part of chapter six where Kyon arrived in Canada and then the epilogue time-lapsed many years later. I hope you guys and gals like this fan fiction.**

**

* * *

****Credits:**

**_Original Creator:_ Nagaru Tanigawa-san  
**

**_Editing:_ reimihara21**

**_Disclaimer: _Refer to my Universal Disclaimer on my profile. Aston Martin One-77 and the DB9 which was featured in this fanfic are not mine, ****Aston Martin Lagonda Limited instead own it.  
**

* * *


End file.
